


By the Moonlight

by r0tkappchen



Series: Above and Under [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Conspiracy? idk, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/pseuds/r0tkappchen
Summary: Jongin is not an ordinary knight - but Kyungsoo is, by no means, an ordinary servant either.





	By the Moonlight

Jongin sees him again one night during dinner.

 

The fragile boy is dressed up prettily, flowy whites cascading like water as he moves to serve the men of the table. As all the other servants are, he too is wearing a veil that covers half of his face; which should’ve made it hard for people to tell them apart, but one look at those captivating eyes Jongin just _knows_ it’s him – the very same boy that he had met all those years back in time.

 

He’s much different now, Jongin observes as he sips his wine slowly, eyes ever so subtly glancing towards the boy across the room time and time again. From what he recalls of their past encounter so long ago, this very same individual was nothing but a scrawny little thing with shaggy hair and dirty clothes. Jongin still remembers the fire in the boy’s eyes back then, alight with determination and unwavering ferocity as he stands before his abused mother with a stick in hand – protecting.

 

It should have scared the living shit of anyone, honestly. Everyone feared the horrid duke’s set of army, of which consists of men they call the hell dogs for all the barbaric things they’d done throughout his reign. But then there was this boy, defying six men altogether for the sake of his family, refusing to bow to those he did not see fit.

 

And now there he is, walking around with healthy weight put on him, natural skin almost glowing underneath the light of the bonfire and the moon. The noisy men around the terrace might not see him as nothing more than a random servant or an eye candy to ogle at but Jongin—

 

As the boy turns and they meet eyes, the light in his obsidian orbs ever so present, glinting—

 

Jongin sees a fighter.

 

* * *

 

The click of the wooden door echoes in the deafening silence of the dark, empty hallway, and Jongin doesn’t bother turning to acknowledge his guest.

 

“Sir,” a soft, velvety voice floats into his ears.

 

Jongin regards the view presented before him with mild interest; the scenery of the town and villages at night one he’s seen too many times, his attention instead on the boy standing just shy of the threshold of his room a few ways behind him. He speaks after a few moments of silence, “May I have the pleasure to know as to why you are here?”

 

“With all due respect,” the boy speaks calmly, “it is you that has summoned me.”

 

“And so you came,” an observation.

 

He turns, finally facing the smaller. _Beautiful_ , is the first thing that comes to mind as he regards the boy, now without a veil to mask over half of his visage.

 

The guest studies him with unreadable eyes, openly trying to analyse and gauge Jongin’s intentions. He gives a small bow of the head after. “Yes, I came. Are you in need of my assistance, sir?”

 

Like a feline, Jongin’s steps are silent as he stalks towards the other slowly.

 

“Why _did_ you come, I wonder?” he circles the servant. “For it has reached my ears that you, specifically, never tend to personal requests.”

 

For years now, since the war has ended, a rule has been enforced in the palace where the servants of the royal house are not to be treated as slaves – their job to serve and please, yet only with consent.

 

And Jongin, he has heard about this particular servant – the beauty who has _never_ responded positively to any of the higher-ups, simple as the requests are; for requests do not always pertain to anything sexual. The knight is pleasantly surprised that his calling is answered though he doesn't show.

 

He stands behind his guest, noting the smaller set of shoulders that stood firm – not tensed, yet not too relaxed either. Controlled. “And you, Sir, so I have heard,” the voice in front of him speaks after a few silent seconds, “have never asked for any.”

 

The response pulls at one corner of the taller's lips. A blatant confession of how the servant, too, knows of him. Jongin wonders what this small man has up his sleeve.

 

“Does it not bother you, that I may ask..something you would not give consent to?”

 

“It depends, Sir.”

 

A vague answer for a vague question.

 

The moonlight shines brightly on the smaller's skin to make it glow, and Jongin can't resist the temptation to run a fleeting touch down the servant's right arm. His finger runs smoothly down the milky skin and he doesn't miss the sight of raised goosebumps.

 

“And so what if I ask..” purposely, Jongin lets the warmth of his breath fan across the lobe of the smaller's ear, “if I ask you to touch me?”

 

The servant keeps mum.

 

“And to let me..” Jongin whispers huskily, directly into his ear, “touch _you_?”

 

It all happens in a flash. The silk curtains of the veranda billow slightly from the quick motion of the servant spinning, the blade in his hand glinting under the light of the moon. The hand aiming for Jongin's neck is halted by a larger one clasped around the smaller wrist, the servant's other hand trapped behind his small back also by yours truly.

 

The sharp edge of the dagger in the servant's hand barely grazes the tan skin of the knight's neck and yet Jongin wears a grin. Wide eyes are staring straight into his with determination and ferocity and just the slightest tinge of fear.

 

“I would've liked to believe that you are aware that I am a knight with years of training behind me, _Kyungsoo_ ,” Jongin chuckles, his own eyes portraying amusement.

 

The boy's face contorts into one of anger, a complete contrast to his earlier demeanor. “Should've known you're one of the Duke's dogs!” he spits, vile.

 

His eyebrows tick at the remark but he remains his stance. “Do you really believe so?”

 

“Only his men act as such,” Kyungsoo tries to pull his hands free, only to find his attempt futile. “Only his men start touching without even getting the first word of consent.”

 

Jongin twists him and knocks the dagger off of his hand, making the servant gasp as he swiftly manoeuvres him and throws him onto the bed. Kyungsoo lands with a slight bounce and puts up a fight, only to end up having his wrists pinned above his head and one of the knight's knees in between his legs. Trapped.

 

The bigger male scowls in his face. “You will not put me in the same level as his disgusting mutts.”

 

“You were acting like one earlier,” Kyungsoo says lowly, aware of his vulnearble position.

 

“Oh, darling,” Jongin croons, tracing a daring finger down the smaller male's throat, “if I were, I would've been doing much, much worse.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn't retort. They fall into complete silence, gazes never breaking, whatever Jongin managed to convey – it succeeded, reducing Kyungsoo's heated, guarded stare into one of curiosity.

 

And the question finally, finally comes out, in a whisper, “Who _are_ you, Sir?”

 

“Jongin,” the knight corrects, “thought you'd never ask.”

 

He slips a hand into the neckline of his shirt, and takes his necklace out.

 

A sharp inhale.

 

Hanging onto the black string is a pendant; a small piece of crystal, carved on it the emblem of the Ko-ana – an underground movement against the infested government, distinguishable only to the participants and members of the Family.

 

Jongin releases his hold, Kyungsoo still gaping at the sight of the pendant that matches his own. He only lifts his head when Jongin's bigger hand appears in line of sight, the knight already standing and smirking.

 

“Now,” Jongin says, contures of his face highlighted by the moon, eyes glinting equally bright – like the dagger and sword discarded off to the side. “Shall we?”

 

 

Kyungsoo takes his hand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sudden drabble poop idek what this is


End file.
